Garage Sale
by Feelin SPAZTIC
Summary: It all started when she needed money... Not a very long one-shot but very funny! RxR pleez! Rated T because I love T


**Another one-shot! Whooo!! I'm working on a one-shot collection tho… Haha! This is actually something that happened to me and my friend when I snuck out of the hospital. Haha… I loved this moment…**

**Diary of a Teenage Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 1**

**Garage Sale**

**Song Dedication: Why Can't I? By Liz Phair**

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**_

_**It's inevitable... it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it.  
So tell me...  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

Sakura Haruno needed money. She needed money _fast._ She could ask her boyfriend, the rich, beautiful Sasuke Uchiha, but the pinkette wouldn't. She would get the money on her own. With her best friend's, Ino, help of course! So that night, she called her.

"Ino? It's Sakura. I need help."

"_Sak? Hey! Watcha need help with? You know I'll do anything for you."_

"Hey Ino. I need money."

"_Money?!?! Sakura Haruno, you have the richest boyfriend in Konoha and what do you need?! Money?!?! What? He won't give you any?! No no no, don't tell me. He's broke?!?!?! Or he got robbed?!?! Maybe he spend it all on another girl?!?! Sak! He might be cheating on-"_

"INO!!!!! He didn't cheat on me! He didn't get robbed and he's not broke. He probably would, but I want to get this money alone. I always ask him for money… I feel bad for doing it."

"_Oh. Okay! So watcha need the money for?"_

"For my hospital bill. Remember that time I got shot by that guy? Yeah. The bill is 1,000 dollars."

"_1,000! Oh that's not too much hospital wise. Y'know I have so much junk in my house we could start a garage sale!"_

"But, that could be your money."

"_Okay, then if we make more than 1,500 then I'll take the leftovers. Deal?"_

"Deal! Thanks so much Ino! Oh, and don't tell Sasuke-Kun."

"_No problem. See you tomorrow at 6 AM. Meet at my house."_

"What about signs and you have to get things ready and-"

"_Sak. I got it covered. Don't worry. Just be ready in time please."_

"Okay. Bye Ino! Thanks so much!"

"_Bye Saki. And no problem."_

Sakura jumped off the phone and started to wash the dishes of her earlier dinner. Then she sat down and started watching T.V. As she flipped through the channels, she realized that nothing was on and she was bored.

"Maybe I'll go visit Sasuke-Kun!"

Sakura got up, slung her messenger bag around her neck, grabbed her keys and shut the door. As she walked to her boyfriend of 3 months' house, she began to wonder if she and Ino would get enough money. Suddenly, his house came into sight and she smiled.

Sakura knocked on the grey door of the Uchiha mansion and waited. She started to hum to the tune of 'Why Can't I?' by Liz Phair, one of her favorite songs. Suddenly she bust out into the chorus of the song, belting out lyrics.

"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?! Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable! It's a fact tha-" Sakura was cut off as the big door swung open and Mikoto stood there grinning weirdly. Sasuke stood behind her, a smirk on his face.

"A-a-ah.. Mrs. Uch-h-hiha! H-h-how ar-r-re y-y-you?" Sakura stuttered, embarrassed she had been caught singing. Sasuke smirked even wider.

"Ah Sakura, how many times have I told you? Call me Mikoto and just knock and let yourself in. Oh, and I'm guessing that song you were singing was about my son?" Sakura bowed her head and pulled the hood of her Pon and Zi hoodie over her head.

"Mom. Please don't embarrass Sakura." Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hand and pulled her in the house.

"Okay… Have fun Sasucakes!" Mikoto called. It was Sasuke's turn to blush. Sakura giggled as Sasuke dragged her to his bedroom. Sakura's small giggles turned to full blown laughter once he shut the door.

"You wanna laugh? I'll make you." Sasuke said as he came closer to Sakura.

"N-n-no, please Sasuke!" Sakura pleaded. She had fear in her eyes as he came even closer.

And….

He started tickling her.

"A-a-a-hh! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SASUKE STOP!!!!" Sakura couldn't stop laughing. "I told you I would make you!! You didn't listen you silly girl!"

"SASUKE STOP!!! IT –laugh- HURTS!!" Sakura screamed out. Suddenly, Itachi bust in the door.

"What are you doing to Sakura?!" Itachi yelled. He looked around and saw the giggling Sakura and the smiling yet surprised Sasuke and blinked. "What's going on?"

Sakura laughed. "Sasuke is attacking me! When I laugh it means I'm in pain and he knows it!" Itachi was confused. Wasn't he trying to rape her? (**Haha, I had to put this in…)**

"I was tickling Sakura." Itachi slammed the door closed.

'_Damnit. I really thought he was trying to rape her!'_

"Wow. Your brother is really weird…" Sasuke sighed. "I know. Hey, wanna stay for dinner?" Sakura shook her head. "I already ate. Sorry." She bid her goodbyes coughcoughmakeoutwithsasukecough and told Sasuke to tell Fugaku she said 'Hi' and left.

**Next Day**

Sakura's alarm clock rang at 5 AM. She got up, took a shower and got dressed. She was wearing a vibrant lime green tank top and cutoff jean shorts. Washed black converse completed the look. Her long pink hair was in a ponytail.

"Ino, I hope you're ready."

**At Ino's House**

"Where is she?" Ino yelled to the skies. She was wearing a yellow sundress with white flowers on it. She had on sandals and her hair was down. Just then a black Corvette with cherry blossoms on it pulled up. Sakura got out.

"Well, speak of the Devil-"

"And she will appear." Sakura finished. She smiled. "I saw your signs! Wicked cool. How'd you get them done?"

Ino cracked open a smirk. "Being prepared is a blonde's pro." Ino said as she twirled a piece of her yellow hair. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And being addicted to her looks are her cons." Sakura finished with a grin. Ino scowled. She showed Sakura the items and how it they were set up. Then Sakura noticed the colored dots on the items.

"They show how much each items roughly costs." Ino explained holding out a chart with the dots. "Black=Free Blue=10 Yellow=20 Red=50 Green=100. Get it?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

**4 Hours Later**

Sakura and Ino had sold almost all of their stuff. There was one stereo system that cost 100 dollars and 2 pairs of stiletto shoes Ino had outgrown for 50. If she hadn't of outgrown them they surely wouldn't be there.

And that's when Sasuke's Viper showed up.

Sakura's green eyes widened. _'Oh crap…'_

Sasuke was looking pissed. "What are you doing Sakura?" He hissed. Sakura looked guilty as Ino nudged her.

"I was raising money for my hospital bill…" Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"Why didn't you ask me? I would've given you the money!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura grabbed him by his shirt.

"Sorry Sasuke-Kun but really. I can survive on my own! I'm always asking you for money! I'm tired of it because all you do is give it to me!! Say no for Heaven's sake!!! Gawd!!!" Sakura kissed him then walked back to Ino. "We're almost done, right?" She asked her friend.

Ino looked sad. "We need 200 more bucks and nobody will buy the stereo or the -sob- shoes! You'll never have enough!"

Sasuke looked at the system and the shoes. "There's no price tag." He stated. Ino explained the color code and handed Sasuke a copy. Sasuke looked around and spotted Sakura's shirt.

"You need 200 dollars?" Sasuke asked. The girls nodded. "Then I'll take that," He pointed to the stereo. "And that." He said pointing to Sakura.

"I'm not for sale, Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke pointed to her shirt.

"You have a green shirt on. You're selling for 100 bucks so you plus the stereo equals 200." Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped.

"Sold!" Ino cried. Sakura glared at her. "Traitor!"

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

After the day was over, Sasuke ended up taking Sakura home and Sakura got enough to pay her bill. Everyone was happy in the end. Now you must be saying, _'Why did she skip a bunch?!'_ Why? Because you would've been bored to death by all that! So I hope you had fun reading!!! THE END!!!!!


End file.
